My Dirty Little Secret
by jaydiebelladonna
Summary: Jayde is keeping a secret from her love, Chris Jericho and he is keeping a secret from her. This is my first story on here but I have been writing for a while. Jayde Belladonna is my own original character.


Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Jayde couldn't stop pacing. Her wedge boots were making noises over the wooden floors. She was so ready to see Chris. He had been gone for a few weeks and she really missed him. She had everything planed out. A nice dinner, a movie and some cuddling. She hoped that at least after the nice evening Chris would be in a calm state of mind when she revealed the secret. She still couldn't believe that she had done this. Chris would be sooo upset. She glanced over at the clock on the wall; he would be here at any second...

Chris Jericho was speeding down the road and he didn't care. It had been around a month since he last saw his Jaydie and of course he was eager to see her but tonight, oh tonight was different. He could tell in the texts that she sent to him that she was trying to keep everything calm for tonight but Chris knew the truth. He knew that happened two weeks ago. He was going to show Jayde, he was going to show her what happens when some other guy tried to break his woman's walls down.

Jayde gasped. She could hear a loud engine revving in the driveway. He was here. "Fuck!" she shouted out loud. After a few deep breaths, Jayde felt calm enough to greet her man at the door. She stood in the doorway and smiled wide as the door opened and there stood Chris. He looked so good in his tight black shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey baby." Jayde said as she walked over to greet her man. "I missed you so much."

"Hey Jayde." Chris said calmly.

Jayde looked into Chris' eyes and studied his face. He always called her Jaydie. She started to get nervous. "What's wrong, baby? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you."

"You sure don't seem like it," Jayde pouted.

Chris smirked and leaned in close to whisper in Jayde's ear. "I'm always happy to see the woman who decided to sleep with someone else while I was gone."

Jayde could feel the color drain from her entire body. He knew! He fucking knew, but how?!

"Chris, baby! I can explain! Please..."

"Shh..." Chris placed a finger over Jayde's lips silencing her. "There is no need for that."

"Are you mad at me?" Jayde asked.

"Oh Jaydie...you kept a secret from me. I should be mad at you...but I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm keeping a secret from you too."

"Excuse me?!" Jayde said with a little anger in her voice

"Now, you calm down," Chris reached back and grabbed Jayde's black and red hair and pulled hard. "you calm down and listen to me...you dirty girl. You fucked Bo...I know all about that. I bet he gave it to you pretty damn good huh?"

"Chris, I-"

"Shut up. Don't talk. I have a filthy little girl on my hands that likes to fuck other guys when her man is gone. She must be taught a lesson. She must be reminded that she already has the man that is the best in the world at what he does...and that includes fucking and punishing you."

Before Jayde could process what Chris had said, he had her backed up against the wall, her arms above her head.

"You keep these up here." Chris growled. He placed a hard kiss on her lips, smearing her lipstick. He slid his tongue into her mouth. He bit down on her bottom lip. "you dirty girl..." Chris slid his tongue over Jayde's collarbone and savored hearing her moan. "You like that?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Chris."

"Mmm, yes Chris."

"Good..." Chris slid his right hand under Jayde's purple shirt and slid his fingers over her bare breasts. "no bra, huh? Very good. Take your shirt off."

"Yes Chris," Jayde slowly removed the tight purple shirt from her body, all the while locking her dark blue eyes onto Chris' hungry blue eyes. Chris growled slowly as he knelt down to trap Jayde's right nipple in his mouth. She cried out as he started to bite down.

"You like how I'm treating you?"

"Yes, Chris."

"What does the bad girl want now?"

"Touch me...please. Taste me..."

"Oh, so the dirty girl wants me to eat her? What? Bo didn't do that good enough for you?"

"Chris, don't-"

"Shhh...you don't get to explain yourself. You are going to take your punishment like the bad dirty little girl that you are." Chris slid his hand down Jayde's stomach and to the tops of her jeans. He slowly unbuttoned them just so he could slip his hands inside. "You are so wet for me...you dirty little slut. Damn, you are so fucking wet." Chris brushed his hands along Jayde's covered slit. She cried out.

"Chris, please..."

"Did Bo make you this fucking wet? I bet he didn't." Chris slipped his hand inside Jayde's panties and ran a finger across her wet, smooth folds. "No one can make you as wet as I can, Jaydie..." He slid two long fingers deep inside Jayde's warm and wet slit. "Nobody."

"Oh Chris...fuck!" Jayde cried out.

"Yes Jaydie?" Chris asked as his thumb found Jayde's clit. He slowly rubbed it and looked into Jayde's eyes "Do you like this, Jaydie? Do you like where my thumb is?"

"It would be better if it was your mouth." Jayde hissed.

"Hmm..." Chris got down on his knees and knelt down in front of Jayde. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the sweet smell of her wetness. "Damn, do you know what your scent does to me? It drives me fuckin' insane." Chris slowly slid the jeans off Jayde's long, smooth caramel legs. "Take your panties off." he ordered.

"Yes Chris." Jayde slowly removed her purple and silver panties and tossed them onto the floor.

"That's a good girl...and now, I will taste you." Chris slowly slid his tongue across Jayde's folds. She instantly cried out in pleasure. "God damn...you taste so fucking sweet..." He hungrily slid his tongue in and out of her slit, trying to lap up all the wetness. "Fuck, I have missed the taste of your sweet pussy, Jayde. Have you missed the way I eat you, baby?"

"Yes, Chris...fuck! Don't stop."

"I won't stop yet...I have to give this sweet little clit of yours some love and attention. I bet Bo doesn't know how to work this..." Chris then wrapped his lips around Jayde's clit and began to suck as he also slid his fingers deep inside. Jayde felt like she was going to fall over, her legs felt like jelly, her entire body was on fire.

"Oh God, Chris...I'm so close, baby...please..."

"Oh, does my little dirty Jaydie want to cum?"

"Yes, please..."

"You wanna cum all over my face, you dirty slut?"

"Yes, Chris!"  
>"Nope." Chris abruptly stopped and stood up. He sucked some of the shiny wetness from his fingers and smiled "You really taste delish, babe."<p>

"Why, the fuck did you stop?!" Jayde demanded

"You really have a dirty mouth. I think you need something in there." Chris walked away and sat down on the couch, legs spread. He placed his hand on his growing bulge. "Come here."

"Yes, Chris." Jayde walked slowly over to him.

"Get on your hands and knees."

"Yes Chris."

"Good girl...now, undo my jeans." Jayde did as she was told and unbuttoned and unzipped Chris' jeans. He slid them off and kicked them off to the side. "Remove my boxers."

"Yes Chris," Jayde again did as she was told.

"Good," Chris slid his hand up and down his thick, hard cock. "You want this in your dirty mouth?"

"Yes."

"You gonna take it all like the dirty slut that you are?"

"Yes baby,"

"Good." Chris grabbed Jayde by the hair and forced her down onto his cock. She happily bobbed her head up and down as she took all of Chris into her mouth. "Ahhh, fuck...that's right. Just like that...you dirty slut. You love sucking my cock, don't ya?"

All Jayde could do was squeak out a moan as she took it as deep as she could without gagging.

"Look at you, you have missed having my cock in your pretty little mouth, huh? Give my boys some attention, little slut. Ahhh...that's a good girl. Just like that..." Chris squeezed his eyes closed and tried to keep control. He had truly missed the feeling of Jayde's mouth and tongue wrapped around his cock. If he didn't stop her, he was going to cum all in her mouth, not that it was a bad thing if he did that, but he had other things on his mind. "That's enough." Chris ordered. "Get on your hands and knees, you little slut. Are you still wet for me?"

"Yes, Chris."

"Good, I'm going to fuck you...the way a dirty slut deserves to be fucked. Rough and hard."

Jayde got into position and turned to look at Chris "Come and fuck me baby,"

Chris positioned himself behind Jayde and slid the head of his cock along Jayde's wet folds. "So wet for me...were you this wet for Bo? Did he fuck you like this?"

"No, baby."

"Yeah, that little boy doesn't know how to fuck a woman. Not the way I do. You want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes, Chris!"

"I want you to beg for it..."

"Chris, baby please fuck me. I've been a very bad girl and I need you to punish me. Fuck my brains out...please."

"That's a good, Jaydie." Chris whispered as he eased himself inside of Jayde's wet slit. "God damn...you are so tight..."

"Oh Chris...fuck me baby...punish me."

"I will." Chris grabbed a handful of Jayde's hair and yanked on it hard as he pounded himself into her slid at a rapid pace. "Did you like being Bo's little slut?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. Bo's little slut is going to get punished." Chris grabbed Jayde's hips and spun her around and onto her back. He threw her legs onto his shoulders and pounded into her, hitting every sensitive spot.

"Oh God, Chris...I'm so close baby...make me cum."

"Aw, Bo's little slut wants me to make her cum?"

"Yes, please...I'm so close..."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, baby,"

"Your sweet little pussy belongs to me..."

"Yes, baby...it's all for you. Chris, make me cum...please baby" Jayde pleaded. She could feel her muscles clench and tighten...she was so close...just a few more thrusts on the right spot and that would be it.

"Oh damn...shit Jaydie...you feel so amazing. God, I have missed fucking you. You ready to cum for me, baby?"

"Yes...fuck yes!"

"Good," Chris gave Jayde everything that he had...he went crazy on her. She couldn't take it anymore...

"Oh Chris...fuck..." Jayde screamed out loud as she came and came. Her body shook and her toes curled. She lost all control of her body, she couldn't stop shaking.

"Oh Jaydie...damn..." Chris squeezed his eyes shut and let out a lion roar as he came inside of Jayde. He looked into her eyes and grinned before he fell down into Jayde's awaiting arms.

"You made a mess on the floor, Jaydie."

"That just shows that you did a good job."

"Don't I always. I am the best in the world at what I do...and who I do." Chris grinned.

"I hate you." Jayde laughed.

"So, did old Bo make you squirt all over the place?"

"A little."

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, it was. I mean, it doesn't compare to anything that you do to me."

"Well of course not." Chris gave Jayde a deep kiss. "So, have you figured out what my secret is?"

"I think so. Someone gets turned on knowing that someone else fucked his woman?"

"You got part of it."

"What's the other part?"

Chris moved close to Jayde's ear so he could whisper to her "I told Bo to pursue you. I wanted him to fuck you."


End file.
